


never tell the one you want that you do

by sentential (fallencrest)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sibling Incest, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:51:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallencrest/pseuds/sentential
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robb has these dreams that he'll never speak of. They're about the things he wants to do to Jon — about the things he'll never do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	never tell the one you want that you do

Robb has these dreams — he mostly has them when he’s awake — these dreams where he walks up to his bastard brother after they’ve fought a few bouts during sword practice in the yard and he throws his practice sword to the ground and grabs a fistful of Jon’s hair. In these dreams, he pulls his brother in close and says something, probably something obscene, and he presses their lips together and holds on tight. The world feels like it’s spinning then, spiralling, unsteady, and he sees himself from outside himself and can’t quite feel the way his dream self is pressed against his brother, as though anywhere they didn’t touch they’d freeze to death.

Robb has these dreams and these thoughts. Robb catches his brother’s eye sometimes and sees warmth and welcome and wonders what Jon would think if he knew about these thoughts, these dreams he has.

They stand close together as they put away their practice swords and Jon gives him a jovial slap on the back and says “Well fought, Stark.”

Robb meets his gaze, smiles, and says, “You too, Snow,” and tries not to think about pressing his brother against the wall. Something must show in his eyes because Jon’s smile changes a little — though it seems no less real.

When Jon leaves Winterfell to join the Night’s Watch, they share an embrace so tight that Robb can feel Jon’s bones. Robb thinks _so this is what it feels like_ and thinks _and this is the only chance I’ll ever have_ and holds on a little longer than he’d planned to but doesn’t say a word. He doesn’t say a word about the dreams and he doesn’t look back over his shoulder to see Jon’s eyes follow him as he walks away, as if he knew what Robb had left unsaid and wished he’d turn back and say it.


End file.
